1. Field of Invention
This Invention Relates To A Better Occupant Vehicle Safety Outcome, For The Victims Of Vehicle Crashes, Specifically All Vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
All Companies Selling Vehicles That Could Have A System Of Greater Safety Protection For The Occupants Of Vehicle Crashes.